The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a film type semiconductor package including a film substrate.
A film type semiconductor package, for example, a chip on film (COF) semiconductor package, may be configured by mounting a semiconductor chip on a film substrate in a flip chip manner and bonding pads of a semiconductor chip to a metal pattern (or a lead) on the film substrate by using a bump. The film type semiconductor package may be connected to an external circuit through an in/out pin connected to the metal pattern on the film substrate.
As a small, thin, lightweight, and high capacity semiconductor product has been recently developed, an electrical characteristic of the metal pattern on the film substrate, for example, a resistance characteristic of the film type semiconductor package, needs to be enhanced. Also, a bonding characteristic of the bump formed on the semiconductor chip and the metal pattern on the film substrate in the film type semiconductor package needs to be enhanced.